The New Life as an EVO
by gwendelynchin20
Summary: Hey Guys! Please read and comment my new story cause I'm new in this method of making stories. So Please don't be shy in posting a bad comment please comment!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone! Ok my new story tells about generator rex. Please rate and comment cause im new in this method of making stories so in order for me to know that I'm doing the wrong thing or bad thing just comment. And thank you too! ._

Chapter One: The New Life

Hi! My name is Cornelia Landsdown. I have a sister and brother named Summer Landsdown and Tendou Landsdown. As we heard the spreading of nanites or the nanite event, me and my brother and sister are affected cause we save many people (you would think that how would we know that there is an incident I've only made it up so very sorry).

After the incident, all the people who are affected are taken to place called providence to be examined or something. Me and my brother are in the same room while my sister is in the other room. There was a lady with black t- shirt and lab coat and a guy wearing a green jacket wearing black shades. They were talking to the scientist. (The scientist took the people who are EVO and they were used as an experiment)

"Excuse me Sir, Good Afternoon." The lady said

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?"The Scientist said

"Were from Providence, were here to find some new agents". The Lady said

"Ohh Providence, Im very sorry Dr Holiday" The scientist said

"It's ok "

"Follow me..."

After any moment….

"Here we are" The scientist said

Dr Holiday chose the guy having a power that can make his hands turn into machine (that's rex). Then Dr. Holiday chooses my sister, brother and me.

"I'll take these children for our new agents." Dr. Holiday said

"Ok, I understood. " The Scientist said

While Dr Holiday put them separately, Cornelia was awaked by the different rumbling sounds in providence. Her brother, Tendou was awake too.

"Cornelia, where are we and what happened?" Tendou said

"I don't know, where we are right now and the only thing I remember is that im awake right now" Cornelia said

"Maybe we can use our powers in order to escape" Tendou said while turning on his powers

"Hey, where is summer?" Cornelia said

In the other room, summer woke up in a room. _"Where am i?" _Summer was shocked and thought that she was taken hostage but she figure out that there is a guy in the next wall. The boy was awake too.

"Umm, Hi where am I and who are you?" Summer asked

"Hi I'm rex and I don't really know where we are right now". Rex said

Without any minute, summer saw her sister Cornelia panting hard and she were with her brother Tendou running to her way.

"Summer…(_panting2x ) _please let us breathe slowly." Cornelia and Tendou said

"Ok take all the time you need" summer said

"Thanks"

So after they talk about when and how do they get in. Someone approach them and that someone is Dr. Holiday. Then Dr Holiday told them that they should have breakfast so that they can talk easy after they eat so they agree.

After Eating…

"So now that we are done now in eating we should introduce ourselves first name age and power" dr holiday said

"Ok let me go first, my name is Summer Landsdown I am 16 years old and my power is super speed"

"Ok I next..." Dr Holiday said

"My turn, my name is Tendou Landsdown and I am 17 years old and my powers is super strength." Tendou said briefly

"Ok how about you?" holiday point to Cornelia

"Me?"Cornelia said

"Yeah you"

"Ok, my name is Cornelia Landsdown and I am 14 years old and my powers are water bending, plant controlling, etc..."

"Why are you saying etc?"

"Because I have loads of powers"

"That's cool"

"Ok my turn my name is rex and I'm 15 years old and I can turn my hands into machine" Rex said.

After the introduction holiday learned that the landsdowns always help with each other by teamwork and Dr Holiday was very impressed.

"So you help many people all and you work together as a team?" Dr Holiday asked.

"Of course we help millions". Summer said

"How about the three of you work here at providence?" Dr Holiday said

"That is so cool; we love to right tendou, Cornelia?" Summer said

"Yeah." Tendou answered directly

"It's ok for me" Cornelia said

"How about you rex do you want to join providence?" Dr Holiday asked

"Of course" Rex answered

"Now that were set we should meet White knight" Dr Holiday said

"Who is White knight?" Everybody asked


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm hear to tell you that this is my second chapter of generator rex. The story tells the experience of Cornelia in providence and as an EVO. There's mixed of love and adventure in this story so you better read it!

Chapter 2: First day of fighting EVO's

"I'm very excited today cause my first day of fighting EVO's but who is white knight maybe Dr. Holiday will tell me someday" Cornelia thought. While Cornelia was thinking rex immediately approached her.

"Cornelia, come you come down and eat breakfast?" Rex asked

"Sure Rex I'm coming" Cornelia answered briefly.

Cornelia was not wasting time so she and rex are going down stairs and she saw Dr. Holiday, summer, tendou and agent six.

"Hey guys were sorry were late" Cornelia and Rex said together.

"It does Ok just eat right away because I'm starving!" Summer said.

So Cornelia and rex jumped to their seats and pray then they ate their food. After Eating Dr. Holiday told rex to take Cornelia and make a tour to providence. Then while summer and tendou will have an examination because Dr. Holiday is going to experiment them

"So rex where are you taking me again?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm going to tour you to providence' Rex said

"Ok" Cornelia said

Rex took Cornelia to the kitchen and after that he took her to the command center. Then (I just skipped to the garden because it's the main part) he took her to the garden/zoo.

"Wow now this is cool" Cornelia said while leaning the glass in the zoo.

"Yeah, this is we keep the EVO's we captured." Rex explained

"Wow that truly makes sense" Cornelia answered.

After minutes of seeing the zoo...

"Rex it's so bored here, how about we go inside and talk to the animal?" Cornelia asked.

"No way Cornelia Dr holiday does not allow us to go there" Rex said.

"Well, what should we do then?"Cornelia said

When Rex was about to answer it was interrupted by the beeping alarm of providence. Many soldiers were running and preparing to fight the EVO's.

"Hey Rex what's going on?" Cornelia asked

"There's been a EVO alert we should go to the main room" Rex said

"Ok" Cornelia said

Rex and Cornelia raced together and go to the main room. When Cornelia and Rex arrived there, they noticed that Dr Holiday was waiting for them.

"Where on earth did you two go?" Dr Holiday asked angrily.

"Rex was giving me a tour to providence and It was all my fault Dr holiday because I asked rex for a tour so sorry" Cornelia explained

"It's ok what's important is that you are here, now rex and Cornelia helped six now!" Dr Holiday shouted

Quickly, Rex and Cornelia jumped down for action. Rex uses his powers by making jet at his back. While Cornelia she quickly run fast as she could (Because she is a fast runner even thought she can fly but she doesn't want to). Cornelia arrived first and saw a huge EVO was standing in front to her. (wow it's so huge !).

"Cornelia watched out!" Summer shouted.

"Huh?" Cornelia said.

Summer uses her super speed and toke cornelia to a safer place. Cornelia was dizzy because the EVO hypnotized her.

"Cornelia wakes up!" Rex said

"Rex what happened?" Cornelia said

"You were hypnotized by the EVO" Rex answered

"Ohh my head" Cornelia said

"Stay here" Rex ordered

Cornelia was taking rest and saw rex fighting the EVO. But It looks like rex is losing _I gotta help rex_. Cornelia quickly got up and she commands the plants to trap the EVO. While the EVO was tight, she ran to rex and saw that he was full of blood and she uses her healing powers and hoped that it would work. In any minute it actually worked.

"Cornelia what's going on?" Rex asked

"Ohh rex you're ok "Cornelia said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who's Noah?

Cornelia brings rex back to providence to make sure that he was ok and let Dr Holiday check up on him. Dr Holiday said that she should take a rest and everything is going to be okay. Cornelia went to rex and her and sleeps early.

Next Morning…

"Cornelia, wake up!" Rex shouted

"Coming rex, wait rex you're okay!" Cornelia exclaimed and quickly hugged rex.

"Thanks Cornelia "Rex said and blush heavenly.

"I hate to spoil the moment but I'm hungry so let's go people HURRY!" Summer yelled.

"Oh right... We're coming summer." Cornelia and rex quickly pushed and blush.

Cornelia, Rex and summer quickly go down and saw Dr Holiday, Tendou, Agent Six and Bobohaha waiting for them.

"Whew! Quickly took long enough." Bobo exclaimed.

"Sorry it's my fault that I didn't wake early, Please forgive me." Cornelia said.

"It's ok Cornelia as long as we are ready to eat then let's eat!" Dr Holiday said.

"Thank you Dr. Holiday" Cornelia said

They prayed and said grace and eat directly. Cornelia was worried about rex's condition because when rex was hit Cornelia had touched his neck and found out no heart beat so she uses her healing powers to make him alive. _"Ohh rex please be ok this time." Cornelia whispered. _After they ate breakfast, Cornelia went to the zoo to see how the plants are doing. Then Cornelia arrived there and goes inside the zoo.

"Good Morning my dear plants." Cornelia said.

The plants show there greenish glow to say good morning to their mistress. Then rex came in to talk to Cornelia.

"Hi Cornelia!" Rex said

"Hello Rex what are you doing here?" Cornelia asked.

"Just came in to say hi, is it bad to say hi?" Rex asked.

"No, I was just curious cause I thought that you were in bed tried to get rest cause your hurt" Cornelia explained.

"Ohh well dr. holiday told me that it's ok to walk around and she said that I need some morning exercise" Rex explained too.

"Ok." Cornelia said

"That's the first time that I've ever saw the plants so lively, How weird" Rex said

"Well it's a fine morning you know"

"Ohh ok, hey how about we go out of providence?"

"What you're insane"

"Come on we can asked permission to dr. holiday"

"Yeah I'm getting bored here"

"So race you up?"

"You bet, Bring it"

Rex and Cornelia raced off to providence common room and saw dr. holiday researching more about nanites and they could see the scientist and Cornelia's brother and sister helping them.

"Umm... I hate to interrupt dr. holiday can I ask a question?" Cornelia asked.

"Sure Cornelia what is it?" Dr. Holiday insisted.

"Is it ok to go to the town so that I can familiarize the city and get to know more people and streets?" Cornelia asked

"Hmm… It's fine by me, but you should ask to your brother and sister?"

"Ok thanks"

"Summer, Tendou Can I go to the town?"

"Yeah sure, no problem but I want rex to come to with you so that you could be safer"

"Ok thank you so much"

"Take care of her rex" summer said

"Sure summer I promise" Rex promised

Cornelia and Rex went together to the city. Rex transformed his body into motorcycle and Cornelia hopped on. Rex takes her to the center of the city.

"Wow, this is soooo cool and so very beautiful". Cornelia said

"Yeah nothing's more beautiful than you" Rex said as he was referring to Cornelia

"What did you say?" Cornelia asked

"Ohh nothing"

"Ok"

"Hey I almost forgot we need to see Noah"

"Rex, who's Noah?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting Noah

Cornelia's POV

Rex and I walked the city streets to observe the festival. You could tell that the city was beautiful and happy because the city lights are everywhere.

"Rex, who is Noah?" I asked.

"He is my best friend who helps me when I'm in trouble" Rex answered.

"Exactly how did he help you?" I asked again.

"Well there was one time when the providence battle a big monster that I cannot cure so whenever I get close to the EVO it was trying to tell me that he wants me to find his daughter. So I asked Noah about it and he helped him find his daughter." Rex explained.

"Wow what a friend, I wish I have a friend like that" I wondered.

"So wanna meet him?" Rex asked.

"Yes sure" I answered.

So Rex turns his feet in to a motorcycle and we drove to the center of the city to meet Noah. "_I wonder what Noah looks like, for me Noah's a she. Nah, maybe Noah's a he well I'm about to find out". I wondered. _I and Rex arrived to Noah's place a big basketball court and a house.

"Were here" Rex exclaimed.

"Wow, so rex you and Noah play basketball a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah when I am free from providence" Rex answered.

"Ohh." I said.

"Wait here, I'm gonna get Noah" Rex said.

"Ok" I said.

So Rex went to the house and talk to Noah. Wow Noah's lucky because he has a friend who can control his nanites. Whenever Noah is in trouble Rex will definitely save him.

"Cornelia, Noah's here" Rex said.

Noah was beside rex and he was wearing a green t shirt with a black t shirt and black pants and he is a blonde. Wow he is kinda cute and handsome than Rex.

Noah's POV

When Rex told me that I am going to meet her new friend. He told me that she was a new agent in providence.

"So Cornelia this is Noah my best friend" Rex said.

"Hello Cornelia I'm Noah" I said.

"Hi Noah I'm Cornelia" Cornelia said.

Rex told me that Cornelia was a beautiful girl. I did not really agree on that. When I met her, rex was right she was great after all.

Cornelia's POV

Wow, Noah was very nice. He was a cute boy, just like rex after the introduction Noah invited us to dinner he was nice after all.

"So Rex how was providence?" Noah asked.

"Yeah it was cool" Rex answered.

"Yeah I agree with him." I said.

"Hey how about we go to the movies after this, you know the three of us?" Noah asked.

"Yeah ok" Rex said.

"How about you Cornelia?" Noah said.

Then I heard the cell that Dr. Holiday gave me so that whenever rex and I go to another place we will know that providence need us. "_Beep beeps beep"._

"Sorry Noah but you'll have to wait; providence needs us C'mon Rex we need to go." Cornelia said.

"Sure you'll be back right?" Noah asked.

I and Rex run as fast as we could to save the city and dr. holiday keep telling us to do our jobs neatly. When Noah asked that were going back to spend time with him, Rex did not care and so am I. Maybe Noah care more about us than the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The New Friend

Cornelia's POV

So me and Rex went to the city to finish the job or fight the EVO. We saw the city being burned down in flames.

"Wow, what happened here?" asked Rex.

"It's like a hurricane came by" I said.

"Well let's finish the job rex and Cornelia" said Six.

"Ok Six" I said.

First, Rex turned his hands into mechanical punching fist then; he punched the monster and turned his hands to cannon and shoot the monster. Then I finish the job by shooting arrows to the monster.

"Nice Job Cornelia and Rex" said Agent Six.

"Thank you Six" I said.

Then the monster or EVO turned to a girl. But it was not an ordinary girl but a cutie.

"Wow you don't see that everyday" Bobo exclaimed.

"Where am I?'" the girl asked as she waked up.

"You're in California" Rex answered.

When the girl was about to say a word she suddenly fainted.

"Let's take her back to providence for examination" Doctor Holiday said.

Then we took the girl for examination. Me and Dr. Holiday make some test so that we will find out who she is and where did she come from.

"This is very a weird; she does not have any memories at all." Dr. Holiday said as she examined the girl.

"Well her name is Sophie." I said.

"I couldn't agree more." Dr. Holiday said.

Then after we examined Sophia we let rex guard her for a moment because me and Dr. Holiday have errands to run.

"Rex are you sure you can take care her while were gone?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Yeah, of course I can definitely handle this" Rex said.

In any minute Sophia woke up in disbelief.

"Where am I?" asked Sophie and then she rubbed her eyes in order to see where she is.

"You're in Providence." Rex replied with a smile.

"Who are you and what's providence?" Sophie asked very fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Life with Sophie

Cornelia's POV

Ever since Sophie stayed here in providence, life in providence get's hard. It was only two months Sophie stayed but it look's like a year to me. She usually gets the attention of all providence agents, dr. holiday and even rex. I mean she got everything she's smart, pretty, kind and she has the powers to control animals. I was so jealous of her because Dr. Holiday chooses her to fight EVO's instead of me. Well I will try my best to prove that I am way better than Sophie.

The Next Morning…

_Breakfast arrives... _

I woke up early and saw Sophie helping Dr. Holiday to prepare breakfast.

"Good Morning Dr. Holiday and Sophie." I said calmly.

"Good Morning." They said in whisper.

_What is wrong with them why would they ignore me like that it is like that I don't even exist! I shouldn't come here for the first place. I said in my mind._

So I grabbed an apple then I walked away. I decided to go to the garden and talked to the plants (Because my power is to control plants). I always wonder why would Sophie exist anyway, How am I going to tell rex my feelings for him. Life today is so hard. Then the alarm buzzes off. Then I open the door and saw many agents running to the main room. Then I felt that there's someone behind me.

"Excuse me Miss, but would you like to come with me to the main room?" He asks politely.

I turn around and saw Rex, waiting for me.

"Cornelia! Cornelia, are you okay?" I heard rex screaming before me.

"What!" I shouted.

"Whoa for a minute there I thought that there's something wrong with you" He said.

"There's nothing wrong with me so what do you want now rex, I hope it's important" I said.

"Dr. Holiday said that we should kill another EVO's." Rex said.

"Why me?, What about Sophie?" I asked.

"Because she and agent six have some business to attend and that's why Dr. Holiday chooses us" Rex explained.

"Ok let's go then" I replied.

Then for me Rex was definitely lying because that was the first conversation ever since Sophie arrived. Me and Rex went to the main room and saw another city, attacked by EVO's. You wanna find out what happened next read the next chapter…..


End file.
